Four Arms
Four Arms is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. Appearance 2 - Fourarms.jpg 1.AndThenThereWere10.mkv0143.png 200px-Cuatrobrazos Gwen y Kevin.PNG 4 braços 3.jpg Braços 6.jpg Four Arms is approximately 12 feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms and red skin. The black stubble stripe goes from the bridge of his nose to his neck. A second black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair and a smaller pair below them. In the original series, Four Arms wore a white t-shirt with a line going down it, black pants and fingerless gloves. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his upper left shoulder. In Ultimate Alien, Four Arms wears gold wrist and ankle bands, he has black underpants that have a gold waistband and two golden sashes going across his chest. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Gwen as Four Arms has Gwen's pants, her top is light blue on her chest and stomach and dark blue on her arms and neck and the sleeves reach half way down all her arms. Her skin is darker red. She has Gwen's hair and no stripes on her face. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on her upper left shoulder. In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Four Arms black underpants are pants and has fingerless gloves, giving him the resemblance of Four Arms in the original series. 'Powers and Abilities' Four Arms is extremely strong. His strength is such that he can create shockwaves simply by pounding the ground or clapping all four of his hands together, dubbed the "Big Smack" and his leg strength allows him to jump across entire city blocks in a single bound. 'Weaknesses' Sometimes Four Arms' bulk is a disadvantage, all the extra mass of his muscles makes him relatively slow, and his size likewise makes using things designed for smaller species difficult. When under the effects of a cold, Four Arms's strength and stamina are somewhat lessened and he develops pungent hives in his armpits. 'Alternate Timeline' In an alternate timeline's future, Four Arms has a better developed forehead, more muscle mass and a pair of jutting incisors. Four Arms wears his fingerless gloves and the same pants and shirt as the original series but his sleeves are gone, showing more muscles. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Ben 10 and Ultimate Alien *Four Arms first appeared in Washington B.C., where he battled Dr. Animo's mutant mammoth. *In The Krakken, Four Arms pretended to be a sea monster, scaring Gwen and escaped the Krakken. *In Tourist Trap, Four Arms played with a giant rubber band ball. *In Kevin 11, Four Arms defeated Six Arms. *In The Alliance, Four Arms battled Rojo's gang and Vilgax's drones, but escaped to take Grandpa Max to hospital. *In Lucky Girl, Four Arms battled Hex's monsters. *In Side Effects, Four Arms with a cold pretented to be a giant bug, scaring Gwen, saved Couscilwomen Liang from some black widow spiders and accidently destroyed Clancy's home while being attacked by ants. *In Secrets, Four Arms appeared when the Omnitrix malfuntioned, destroying Vilgax's machine. *In The Big Tick, Four Arms was defeated by the Great One. *In Framed, Four Arms was used by Kevin to steal a video game. Four Arms battled Kevin as Diamondhead, Heatblast, Stinkfly, himself and Kevin 11. *In Grudge Match, Four Arms battled Technorg. *In The Galactic Enforcers, Four Arms battled Sixsix and Vulkanus and helped Tini save a falling building. *In Ultimate Weapon, Four Arms defeated Ah Puch. *In Tough Luck, Four Arms saved a bus of elderly people from falling off a cliff. *In Ghostfreaked Out, Four Arms battled Zs'Skayr. *In Back With a Vengeance, Four Arms appeared in a photo and later defeated a Null Guardian Vilgax was riding. *In Ben 10,000 (episode), an alternate timeline Four Arms battled Dr. Animo. *In Game Over, Four Arms unwillingly battled Ishiyama on video game. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Four Arms saved persons in falling roler coaster. *In Under Wraps, Four Arms tried to milk some cows. *In The Unnaturals, Four Arms battled the Squires. *In Monster Weather, Four Arms battled S.A.M. *In The Visitor, Four Arms battled Vilgax's drone. *In Perfect Day, a dream Four Arms battled Vilgax. *In Don't Drink the Water, a baby Four Arms escaped the police. *In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, Four Arms failed to save Gwen from some Floraunas. *In Ready to Rumble, Four Arms wrestled many opponents. *In Ken 10, an alternate timeline Four Arms battled Devlin. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, Four Arms battled the Negative 10. *Four Arms will appear in Ben 10: Alien Dimensions. *In Hijacked, Four Arms appeared. *Four Arms debuted to Ultimate Alien in Video Games, defeating Ssserpent and was probably scanned by Oliver Thompson. *In Escape From Aggregor, Four Arms battled a yeti before transform into Brainstorm. *In Hero Time, Four Arms beats Captain Nemesis in a tug of war. *In Map of Infinity (episode), Four Arms held up a giant door in Mykdl'dy. *In Reflected Glory, Four Arms battled some Forever Knights. *In Where the Magic Happens, Four Arms chased Ultimate Aggregor. *In The Forge of Creation, Four Arms was used by both Bens to battle Ultimate Aggregor. *In Girl Trouble, Four Arms battled some robots from Dimension 12. *In Basic Training, Four Arms helped Tack and later battled Kolar. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Four Arms helped strap the Hands of Armagedon into the Rust Bucket III. *In Moonstruck, Four Arms helped unload the Rustbusket. *He appears in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United battling Alpha. Also, Alpha also turns into Four Arms. *In Inspector Number 13, Four Arms defeated Inspector 13. *In Couples Retreat, Four Arms made a brief appearance. 'Appearances' 'Video Games' 26689727020070612003848.jpg|Four Arms in "Protector of Earth" FourArms in Cosmic.jpg|Four Arms in "Cosmic Destruction" Fourarms galactic racing.jpg|Four Arms in "Galactic Racing" youngfourarms PTE.PNG|Four Arms in "Punch Time Explosion XL" 'Ben 10: Protector of Earth' *Four Arms is one of the first aliens available. He also has unlockable Dark Heroes and DNA Force skin. His special attack (which involves throwing a rock at his opponent) is the most powerful out of all the other playable characters in the game. 'Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction' *Four Arms is an exclusive character for the PS3, much like Rath is exclusive for the Xbox 360. Both have super strength as their main power. Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Four Arms is a playable alien in Galactic Racing. Punch Time Explosion XL *Four Arms is the "Punch Time Explosion" attack for the Young Ben. 'Online Games' 'Naming and Translations' 'Trivia' *Four Arms is the only alien to have been confirmed to be unlocked by a Plumber's Kid, Manny. *In Cartoon Network's online game Fusion Fall, Four Arms has a nano made after him and can be obtained by completing a specific mission. *In Project Exonaut, Four Arms is a level 30 suit. *The black stripes on Four Arms' face in the original series have been converted into a small goatee and a ponytail in Ultimate Alien. In The Galactic Enforcers, Tini's hair was like Four Arms' with the stripe being the start of the hair. *It is shown in Ultimate Alien that Ben didn't know Four Arms was still in the Ultimatrix, seeing as when he fought Ssserpent for the second time in the series and transformed into him, he said, "Four Arms! Whoa, didn't even know that was still in there!", even though he was probably aware he scanned Manny. *Four Arms is the first alien with four arms; the second is Spidermonkey and the third is AmpFibian. *Four Arms's Ultimate Alien appearance is similar to Kintaro and Goro from Mortal Kombat. *In Goodbye and Good Riddance, a kid at Ben's school called Four Arms "Quad Hands". *In Mad, Four Arms was the first alien transformed into by Benjamin Franklin. He was colored purple, had his original clothes, the original Omnitrix symbol and Ben Franklin's hair and sleeve cuffs. *Four Arms has the most voice actors of any alien. *Four Arms was the most used alien ever until Humungousaur replaced him. 'See Also' *Four Arms Gallery *Four Arms Videos *Stink Arms Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Wrestler Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Strength Aliens Category:Highly durable aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Ben's Team